


An Evening of Frippery

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Lambert and Aiden get invited to a fancy party, it’s the perfect excuse to dress up, dance, and have some fun.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	An Evening of Frippery

**Author's Note:**

> Where are they that Lambert can walk around with a dress without being harassed? I don’t care, because my fantasy realm has no transmisogyny or other prejudice unless it’s convenient for the plot.
> 
> Here’s the [dress](https://16979c101f0cb86764f1-7700eebc8280a2bf63c7b4a9cadbcf39.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-857132-226750-1481177059-9c72350f28577f481aa25b9265611b47.jpg) I’m picturing Lambert in. Aiden is wearing [this](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hf682b46d29ad443eab46a2ebe0e7681fL.jpg).

When they first got the invite to this party, Lambert had had no intention of going. Why would he? The fancy folk may love to dress up and waste food and get roaringly drunk, but – no, actually, Lambert loved all of those things. Which is exactly how Aiden had managed to convince him to attend.

Did Lambert feel a little awkward in his red silk floor length, off-the-shoulder dress? Yes, but only because he looked  _ so _ much better than everyone else here. Really, had they even made an effort? His dress had been tailored to perfection, which meant that not only were his arms and shoulders on full display – and they were something, if he did say so himself – but the cut of the neckline in the back showed off his lats and traps and delts in a way he knew was making Aiden’s mouth water. The long skirts were loose and flowing and it made Lambert feel like he was gliding in a world of smooth, soft silk. 

It was possible that coming to this party had actually been a spectacular idea. But that didn’t mean he had to admit it. 

“May I have this dance?” Aiden bowed with a wink and an extended hand as the bards started a waltz.

“Seriously? I will 100% step on you and these heels are sharp. Knife-sharp. As in, I may have concealed knives in the heels.”

Aiden snorted. “Darling, if I couldn’t spot that, I’d be a shit witcher. We really must compliment Elihal on the tailoring for tonight. It’s exquisite.”

Lambert hummed and even though he’d never said yes, Aiden clasped his hand and led them amongst the dancing couples.

“It’s like a fight,” Aiden murmured, “just follow my lead.” 

Lambert had never learned to dance – ballroom etiquette was low on the list of priorities at Kaer Morhen – but Aiden was right, it  _ was _ kind of like a fight, predicting where your opponent – er, partner – would go and moving with them. And Lambert had been fighting by Aiden’s side off and on for  _ years.  _ Following his lead was as easy as breathing, and once Lambert stopped worrying about the steps and just  _ moved,  _ it was actually...kind of fun? 

Aiden held him close, an arm around his waist and one hand clasping his own. Lambert’s free hand rested on Aiden’s shoulder, occasionally stroking over the velvet material of Aiden’s tailcoat. Elihal really had gone all out, and Aiden’s outfit was dyed a lovely dark red that matched Lambert’s dress and had made everyone in attendance stare when they’d walked in. 

Considering Aiden was usually one to blend in with the crowd – all the better to steal from or kill them, after all – Lambert wondered what had brought on the change. He himself was enjoying all of the attention, but then, he’d never been one to consider any attention too much. Especially not when men and women alike stared at him with jealousy, over his dress, over their matching ensemble, over his man. Lambert smirked and moved slightly closer to Aiden with the next step.

“Tease,” Aiden grinned at him.

“A tease never follows through,” Lambert murmured, his voice as low and sultry as he could manage. When they’d first started doing this – this being both their relationship and specifically, their relationship with dressing up – Lambert had worried that he would feel silly doing this, talking like this. Surely his daydreaming wouldn’t translate into reality in a satisfying way. Things like that didn’t happen to Lambert.

Only instead of feeling silly, the way Aiden shuddered at his voice made him feel powerful. Special. 

“I fully intend for you to fuck me against the wall before this evening is over,” he continued, painted lips brushing teasingly across Aiden’s. 

The arm around his waist dragged him closer, until there was no semblance of space between them and when Aiden moved his right foot forward, he slotted it in between Lambert’s legs, so that his thigh rubbed over the front of the dress. Lambert clutched at Aiden’s shoulder, holding back a groan. They were so close that they were sharing the same air, breaths puffing over each other’s cheeks. Aiden’s eyes were half-lidded and his pupils wide, the spicy scent of arousal and affection curling around Lambert. Witchers weren’t supposed to be able to blush, but there was a light flush on Aiden’s dark cheeks and his long curly hair fell over his forehead in a way that made Lambert want to brush it back, to bury his fingers in those soft locks and pull Aiden’s lips down to his.

“If you don’t want me climbing you in front of all these people,” Lambert’s voice came out as a low growl, and he could see Aiden shudder, “then we need to be somewhere else. Now.”

Aiden gulped audibly, and then they were moving off the dancefloor and Aiden was guiding them somewhere, but Lambert didn’t care enough to pay attention to where. Aiden’s hand was warm and familiar in his, and he watched the way Aiden walked as Aiden dragged him somewhere less public. The bulge of Lambert’s cock was probably visible through his dress, but he could hardly be concerned with that when they were turning down a corridor and suddenly Aiden was backing him up against a wall and kissing him.

Lambert finally sunk his fingers into Aiden’s curly hair, tugging it to angle Aiden the way he wanted. Aiden’s hand curled around his thigh, pushing the fabric of his dress up. 

“Fuck, now, please, I need you.” Aiden’s voice was breathy and desperate and Lambert leaned against the wall, pulling his skirts up around his waist and letting Aiden pull his thighs around the Cat Witcher’s hips. Aiden scrambled to unbutton his trousers and soon, the only thing between Lambert and finally getting fucked were his panties. 

Aiden clearly didn’t have the patience to put Lambert down and take them off properly, because he tangled his fingers in the silk and tore it from Lambert’s body. Lambert would love to protest – that had been one of his favorite pairs! – but he was busy sucking three fingers into his mouth and then pushing them inside himself. 

“Come on, come on,” Aiden murmured, pressing kisses across Lambert’s face and neck. Any marks Aiden left would be clearly visible above the neckline of Lambert’s dress, and the thought made his hips jerk. 

Lambert pulled his fingers out and spit into his palm, wrapping his hand roughly around Aiden’s cock. Then, finally,  _ finally,  _ Aiden was sinking inside him. 

“Fuck!” Lambert gasped, flinging his head back against the wall. “Fuck, move  _ please–” _

“Shhh,” Aiden hushed, as if he were any less desperate. His hips began thrusting the moment Lambert had asked, and he pressed forward to bite at the curve where Lambert’s neck met his shoulder. 

Spit truly wasn’t enough slick to be fucking as roughly as they were, but Lambert couldn’t be bothered to care, not when fire was racing up and down his spine and something warm and tingly was building in his belly. He squeezed his thighs tighter around Aiden’s hips, rocking down into him, and Lambert could feel his mouth moving, though he couldn’t hear his own broken pleas over the blood rushing in his ears. 

Aiden’s hips started jerking uncontrollably and Lambert fisted his hand in Aiden’s hair to drag him into a kiss just as Aiden came inside him. The sensation made Lambert shudder, moaning a breath of air into Aiden’s mouth. Aiden breathed through Lambert’s mouth greedily, rolling his hips into Lambert as he slowly came down. When they pulled back, Aiden’s eyes were dark and satisfied and he nipped a kiss to Lambert’s jaw before pulling out of him completely and dropping to his knees.

Before Lambert could complain about how empty he felt, Aiden’s fingers were catching the cum that dripped out of him and pushing it back into his hole with three fingers. At the same time, Lambert’s cock was engulfed in warm, wet heat and he clawed at Aiden’s hair, hips thrusting between the fingers and the mouth overwhelming his senses. He came with a ragged gasp, sparks bursting across his vision as his eyes rolled back.

When Lambert opened his eyes again, panting for breath and leaning all of his weight against the wall, Aiden let his dress fall to his ankles and stood to press close against him. Lambert licked his lips and when Aiden offered his fingers to be cleaned, he was more than happy to suck them into his mouth.

“Fucking hell, we still have hours before we can leave,” Aiden panted against his cheek, sucking a mark on his jaw that his beard  _ might _ hide.

Then again, the bite mark on the curve of his neck was already clearly visible, so what was one more mark, give or take? And if the idea of people looking at Lambert and  _ knowing,  _ knowing that he was Aiden’s, that he got to have Aiden right here, while none of them could do more than look – if that made him something hot coil in his belly, well, Aiden didn’t need to know.

Except he obviously already did, because he kissed down Lambert’s neck to his pulse and started sucking a bruise into the skin, licking and nipping and sucking until Lambert knew there would be a stark purple mark left behind. He squirmed, feeling Aiden’s cum drip slowly down his thighs and squeezing unconsciously to keep more from escaping. 

“Keep that up and we’ll never make it back to the ballroom,” Lambert grumbled, his hand holding Aiden’s face against his neck.

“Mmm, we do have time.” Aiden murmured, lips moving against his skin. Aiden’s voice was low and gravely and Lambert could smell himself on Aiden’s breath. “Whether we’re dancing or fucking, I intend to keep you in my arms all evening.”

Lambert bit his lip against the grin that pulled at his mouth. “That’s fucking cheesy and impractical.”

“You love it anyway,” Aiden tapped his nose against Lambert’s because he really was a cheesy doofus, and then pulled away to tilt his head and listen. “They’re playing our song.”

“We don’t have a fucking song.”

“We might. Have you ever listened to the music closely enough to be able to tell?”

That made Lambert pause. “It better not be something by Geralt’s bard.”

Aiden laughed and pulled away, straightening his hair and clothing. Lambert was sure his lip paint was smeared everywhere, so he pulled out a small mirror and scrubbed it off his cheeks with his knuckles. He didn’t mention the smudge of paint across Aiden’s lips and collar, though. After all, if he were wearing Aiden’s marks, Aiden should wear his.

Back to rights – aside from the cum still inside him, and the fact the scraps of his panties seemed to have disappeared the moment he mentioned using them to clean up – they snuck back into the ballroom, sticking to the edges until the band finished its current song. Aiden tugged him forward once the violin struck the first chord of the next slow waltz, twirling him with a flick of his wrist until Lambert was held close and snug against Aiden. 

Lambert huffed, but willingly looped his arms around Aiden’s neck, letting the Cat Witcher guide their swaying. It was nice, being wrapped up in Aiden’s arms and his smell and his smile. But it was hard to focus on anything but the slow, teasing tickle of Aiden’s cum sliding down his leg. And he  _ knew _ that Aiden could smell it, could smell his own scent leaking out of Lambert and gods damn it all, he had  _ just _ come, he couldn’t possibly be getting hard again already. Only he was, and it was a good thing they were pressed closely together, so that no one else could see the line of his cock through his dress.

“Stop squirming,” Aiden said.

“It’s your fault,” Lambert grumbled. “Could’ve let me clean up dammit.”

Aiden smirked, leaning their foreheads together. “What’s the matter, don’t like being empty?” he tilted his head until he could whisper so only Lambert could hear him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I promise to fill you back up.”

Lambert shivered, kissing Aiden to shut him up. But fuck, it was true, he did feel empty, achingly empty without Aiden to fill him. He clenched around nothing, causing more cum to spill out of him. Aiden’s tongue fucked into his mouth, making Lambert feel overwhelmed and owned and  _ used,  _ and it shouldn’t have been so hot, shouldn’t have made him grind his hips against Aiden’s, but it did.

With Aiden consuming his senses, Lambert had forgotten about the crowd around them until someone nearby cleared their throat loudly. Aiden pulled back with a snort of laughter, and Lambert buried his flushed face in Aiden’s neck. They were absolutely not going to last hours dancing decently and properly. Especially because Aiden continued to whisper into his ear, filth that was making it hard for Lambert not to just say fuck it all to decency and proprietry and rut against Aiden until he came in his dress.

“Next time,” Aiden whispered, “I’ll come prepared with a nice plug for you. That way I can fill you full of me and make you keep it inside, give you something to squeeze around.” His hand drifted to the top edge of Lambert’s ass,  _ just _ on the proper side of what was acceptable for public behavior.

Not that Lambert cared about respectability, but Witchers had bad enough reputations without Lambert pushing Aiden to the floor and riding him right there and then, in the middle of the ballroom.

Probably. Maybe.

On the other hand, could their reputation get any worse? Perhaps it was worth finding out…

He growled against Aiden’t throat, “either get us out of here or prepare to cause a scandal.”

“Fuck,” Aiden breathed, and then he was guiding Lambert backwards, fingers digging bruises into his hips. 

Finally, Lambert’s back pressed against cold stone and when he looked up from Aiden’s neck, they appeared to be at the entrance to the garden. A smirk pulled at his lips. Perfect. “I want you vertical,” he pushed at Aiden’s shoulders until he was stumbling back, then Lambert grabbed his wrist and pulled him deeper into the garden. Aiden let himself be dragged along, twisting his wrist to twine their fingers together.

When Lambert found what he deemed a good spot, he threw Aiden to the ground on his back. Aiden moved with the push, landing with only a puff of exhaled breath. Before he had time to catch his breath, Lambert was kneeling over him, scrabbling at the buttons of his trousers. 

Aiden caught his hands, laughing quietly. “My, you’re desperate, aren’t you?” he teased, as if Lambert couldn’t see the hard bulge of his cock ruining the line of his trousers. 

“Pull yourself out or I’ll find something else to fill me,” Lambert threatened, though he didn’t try to pull his hands out of Aiden’s grip. 

“Can’t have that,” Aiden quipped, popping open the buttons with nimble fingers. “Though, I don’t know. An improvised plug from a garden could be... _ interesting,”  _ he winked.

Lambert rolled his eyes. As if he had the patience for anything but the cock that Aiden revealed far too slowly. He immediately gripped the base of Aiden’s cock and slid onto him, dress pooling over Aiden’s stomach.

“Whoa,” Aiden gasped. “Fuck, we need to start carrying around oil.”

“And plugs,” he circled his hips, smirking at the way Aiden’s hands clawed into the dirt.

“Fuck!” Aiden flung his head back, exposing the length of his throat, marked with smudges of red lip paint. 

Lambert knew his grin looked feral and unhinged as he rose onto his knees and dropped down again, heedless of the way his skin scraped against the ground. But rather than being frightened off, Aiden matched the ferocity of his smile and tilted his head back further, clearly exposing his throat. 

“Mark me then, Wolf,” Aiden taunted and Lambert lunged forward, grinding his cock against Aiden’s stomach. 

He knotted one hand in Aiden’s hair and dug his teeth deep into the vulnerable neck offered to him. Aiden’s hips jolted inside him and suddenly Aiden was coming, letting out a soft drawn out whine. Lambert snarled, his teeth digging harder into Aiden’s flesh, unmistakably marking him as  _ Lambert’s. _ His jaw was clenched so tightly it must have been hurting Aiden, but the Cat Witcher just kept arching into him, voice cracking around his moan. 

Finally, Lambert pulled back, licking at the spots where the skin had broken. Leaning back to he could appreciate the view properly, Lambert felt so entirely content that he’d completely forgotten his own need until Aiden wrapped a hand around him through the silk of his dress. 

“How does it feel,” Aiden’s voice came out as a low growl and it made Lambert jerk his hips forward into Aiden’s grasp, “being full of me again?” Aiden’s thumb made tiny circles just below his cockhead, the silk slick against his skin. Lambert had to swallow and shiver at the adoring way Aiden stared up at him. “So desperate to be filled, you couldn’t even wait until we made it back to the inn,” Aiden murmured, half a smirk on his face.

Lambert traced his fingertips over the imprint of his teeth on Aiden’s skin and rocked between the cock inside him and the silken grip around his own cock. “Aiden,” he gasped, his mind empty of any other words.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Aiden ordered and Lambert found his body following, tipping over the edge in a sweeping wave of pleasure. Cum soaked through his dress as Aiden stroked him through it, pearling up through the fabric and covering Aiden’s fingers. “That’s it, so good for me.”

Lambert slumped, spreading his knees to take his weight so that he could stay upright with Aiden still inside him. Once his cock gave its last few spurts of cum, Aiden released him and brought his wet hand to his lips, daintily licking his fingers clean. The sight made him groan.

“We are definitely getting kicked out of here,” he noted, surveying the very obvious wet stains on his dress. 

“Worth it.” Aiden grinned, satisfied as the cat that got the cream. Lambert bit his lip against his own rising grin, but when Aiden blinked slowly up at him, entirely content to stay where he was until Lambert was ready to move, his smile peeked out anyway.

He nodded with a snort. “Worth it.”


End file.
